


the ties that bind us together

by Buildyourwalls



Series: Ateez Drabbles [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM elements, D/s elements, Dom Choi San, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Love, M/M, Sub Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/pseuds/Buildyourwalls
Summary: If someone were to ask him later, Wooyoung would say he did it on purpose.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175585
Kudos: 18





	the ties that bind us together

If someone were to ask him later, Wooyoung would say he did it on purpose. 

He knows the night was fraught with stress, and he needed a release, a way to let San take control, to tell him what to do. And with the itch of cotton from one of their scarves wrapped perfectly tight around Wooyoung’s wrists, he knows he’s made the right choice. 

“You sassed me,” San says, leaning over Wooyoung's naked body. He’s completely clothed, but Wooyoung’s eyes flutter shut, his skin on fire. San trails a single fingertip from Wooyoung’s temple to the side of his mouth, scrapes a fingernail into his bottom lip. “And I won’t have any of that.”

Wooyoung turns his head and takes the tip of San’s thumb into his mouth, sucks onto the rough skin before biting into it. Hard. 

San hisses, and pulls it back out, and Wooyoung can’t help the smirk that tips at the side of his mouth. San’s eyes grow darker, more feral, and he grabs onto Wooyoung’s hair at the root, and pulls tight. Wooyoung gaps, sharp and bright, and the whole sting travels down from Wooyoung’s neck into his cock. 

“Please,” he whispers, not against begging. “I need--”

“Oh, I know what you need,” San whispers back, his breath ghosting over Wooyoung’s mouth. “But first, I’m going to have my way with you.”

And then, San grabs at Wooyoungs legs, pushes them back until Wooyoung’s knees are nearly touching his fucking chin. His hips ache, and his arms instinctively jerk at the discomfort, which only makes him tug at the scarf around his wrist harder. Wooyoung gives into the sensation, allows the rush of euphoria to take over, and then he’s floating above his own body, the loud static in his mind dissolving into a happy hum. 

These are the moments Wooyoung looks forward to the most, the bits where San can really show himself to Wooyoung, and Wooyoung craves it, needs it. He’s ravenous for San’s direction, begs his touch, and most of all, his comfort. 

Later, when they’ve finished, and Wooyoung’s ass is still stinging from the crack of San’s palm, his wrists a little sore from the scarf, San presses sweet kisses over the tender spots on Wooyoung's wrist, whispering praise into his skin. Each kiss is a blessing, right into the veins of Wooyoung’s body, straight to his heart. It’s these moments, these sacred, wondrous moments are why Wooyoung keeps coming back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ buildyourwalls


End file.
